Set The Stage
by SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: She grew up wanting to become a star. Not a big ball of fiery gas in the sky, but an acting star. She wanted to make it to the red carpet and to do that she needed to prove her skills. What better way than fooling the world into thinking she was a literal dumb blonde? Lindsay liked the saying, "Fake it till you make it." Literally, in her case.


I don't anything of Total Drama nor the songs mentioned, only the plot I'm having Lindsay do.

* * *

It took her a while, but Lindsay had finally come up with a plan.

Was it stupid?

Maybe, but she was in the drama department at school and if she could fool the nation…

Hey, she wanted to be a star, okay?

_**-STS-**_

"Honey, pretty Addy, please stop laughing at me," Lindsay sighed, looking in the mirror at her older sister, Adelina, while Paula, her baby sister, sat smirking in her computer chair.

"B-but, a literal dumb blonde? A fake blonde at that?!" Addy cackled.

"I can't believe you told everyone at school what you were going to do, and the 'rents and Gran agreed to fake it, even their friends," Paula snickered, shoving her sky blue dyed hair behind her ear and holding her phone up, blue eyes twinkling and grinning widely. "Can I?"

Lindsay mockingly rolled her eyes, but obligingly turned around, winking at the camera as she pressed her left index to her lips coyly. The flash flickered and Paula whistled, leaning back into the chair. "Is it sexy?"

"Oh, yeah," Paula said, holding it out. The older sisters looked at it and Lindsay groaned.

"Oh, God, is that me?! This is horrible. I can't believe that's my makeup style for the few weeks…"

Addy fell off the California King, cackling louder and rolling on the floor.

Paula snickered again. "Need help with the luggage?"

"Please. I know I need my swimsuits…"

* * *

She adjusted her bust carefully, eyeing it critically in the mirror and relieved they had no cameras in the waiting rooms; they didn't have enough gas to keep moving between the mainland and Wawanakwa, so the teens waited in rooms until they were called as the cruise ship faked going back.

Her brown cowboy heels were snug (thank you, Addy, you shoe hog), her black spandex shorts hiding beneath her orange skirt (she refused to possibly flash national TV, thank you), and a red crop top beneath her brown crop top. Holding her dyed blonde locks back was her blue lucky bandana.

A knock at the door caught her attention. "It's time, miss."

Letting her peppy, stupid Lindsay persona take over, she piped up bubbly, "Okay, thank you!"

_**-STS-**_

Restraining the urge to throttle Chris for lying on the brochure, she plastered an innocent smile onto her lips, stepping towards Chris with her luggage in hand. Ignoring the, "Not too shabby," from Chris, Lindsay tilted her head ever so slightly and smiled sweetly.

"Hi." With the quick decision to mess with Chris, and later on, her colleagues, she said, "Okay, you look so familiar…"

"I'm Chris McLean." She blinked at him vapidly and cackled internally at his slowly straining expression. "The host, of the show."

"Hmm… nooo… OH!" Lindsay clapped her hands and gave her best dimwitted smile. "Weren't you in the movies with the cute talking cats?"

His face really did become strained them, smiling despite the mental pain. "Yes, I was. Why don't you move along for the next contestant?" The Gothic girl was snickering in the background, the two guys also snickering softer while the short, nerdy brunette seemed a little lost.

"Oops, sorry." Lindsay picked up her bag and made her way towards the others, dropping off her bag.

"Heather," Chris drew out, making them look at the new arrival.

Tall, thin, reminded Lindsay of a girl from school… '_Found the Queen Bee. I wonder…'_

Her lips pressed together as she tried to keep from giggling at the horrified look on Heather's face as the short brunette lisped at her, spit flying. The sound of rock metal had them turning to the side, seeing a punk boy coming onto the dock. She offered him a bright smile, making Duncan blink at the sunniness.

The sound of honking had them looking to see a boy in a red tracksuit, waterskiing towards the dock. Lindsay blinked as Chris announced him (Tyler, huh? Nice… why did he seem familiar?) and the teen waved, only to falter as the skis slid off his feet and he tumbled over the water until he hit the dock, flying and crashing into the luggage pile. She did giggle as Heather lost some shoes (haha, sucker!). A hand appeared as Chris congratulated him, switching into a thumbs up.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked at Duncan. "Yes, Daryl?"

"It's Duncan, sweetheart," he corrected, sleazy smile straining a bit.

"Isn't that what I said?" She wondered, pressing a finger to her lip. "Oh, hey, new person!"

Lindsay leaned forward slightly, peering at the nerdy-looking ginger, bag and keyboard in hand. She studiously ignored how Duncan still had a hand on her shoulder, now lower back (_TEAR IT OFF_, her inner Paula shrieked). After Harold was a guitarist named Trent. Nice looking, but she noticed how his eyes had moved to Gwen quickly.

Hearing the brunette shorty speak about the ice skating immunity thing and Harold wishing he would be dropped on his head, she chirpily agreed with him, hoping to continue to cement her dimwittedness among the cast. Noticing the blank stare on Duncan's face as he glanced at her, she knew he thought of her as an idiot already.

Ignoring Duncan's slight bantering with Bridgette, she looked the girl over behind her facade. Lindsay refrained from giggling as Bridgette accidentally bonked Chris with her surfboard and stepped out of reach as she greeted the guys and brunette shorty.

A boy, seemingly of native descent, arrived promptly asking about memos. She held back a chuckle at the banter between Noah and Duncan and eyed the black girl arriving with curiosity and nearly died at Harold's words to Leshawna, silently stepping behind the punk, though she continued to emit her dimwitted air when he glanced back at her, brow up.

The two clones were weird (Sadie was the chubby one, right?) and the homeschool kid just as much. Cody was a horrible flirt, trying to be suave when he wasn't, and Eva was a little terrifying, what with the dumbbells. Owen seemed way too loud for her tastes, so she'd probably just wing it with him.

Courtney seemed prissy (she'd have to hunt down some frogs later…) and Justin was a little… wow. Izzy the redhead seemed crazy; seriously, who found their own pain funny? If it had been her funny bone, that was understandable, but the face?

Lindsay stood beside Leshawna and the newly dubbed DJ, holding an arm out for a wave. A screech turned sputter left her as she landed in the water with the rest of the teens, moving to boost a flailing DJ.

_**-STS-**_

She easily joined the Screaming Gophers, silently giggling at the irritated looks sent her way after her dimwitted words. It was worse after they overheard her in the confessional after Chris had her, Gwen, and Owen use it.

Even more after the communion-communal thing; she restrained the urge to laugh at Owen's bumbling after.

Lindsay… wasn't too proud to say she lost her mind after seeing a cockroach.

Making eyes with Tyler the oddly familiar, was a bonus along with Duncan grumbling.

_**-STS-**_

Playing her role during the lunch, she sat at the table and eyed the food curiously.

She restrained the urge to choke and gag, eating the food with a wrinkled face.

_**-STS-**_

The cliff was horrible, being taller than even the building of her dad's business.

The Killer Bass were up first and Katie switched teams with Izzy, making the redhead a Gopher. Slowly, the Bass jumped except for DJ and Courtney. The female chicken's excuse was horrible and she privately hoped the girl was eliminated.

Lindsay peered over the edge, curious. "Woooow, it's so fa-faaaaaar! Eeee!" Her boot sliding as the edge crumbled, she flailed and caught Heather's arm, sending them over the edge, both shrieking and screaming respectively. Water surrounded her, filling her orifices and she came up gagging and sputtering, aiming away from Heather as the Queen Bee glared.

"A-are you okay? Sorry." Lindsay smiled sheepishly at her as they both swam past the buoys quickly to the beach.

Heather sighed heavily as they stood on the beach, watching their teammates jump. "Whatever, at least this adds up our points."

Bending over, Lindsay pulled off and tied her bandana around her neck to squeeze the water from her hair. She heard Beth forfeit and could only hope Trent and Owen jumped so they could win the carts. Straightening and fixing her bandana on her head, she moved to cheer Owen on.

A high pitched screech left her as she spun in the air from the force of the water and stared up into the sky with a dazed expression. Lindsay offered a weak cheer.

_**-STS-**_

Helping Noah tote the cart along, she trailed off her singing at seeing a conch shell and raced to pick it up only to drop it at seeing a hermit crab. "Oops, sorry!"

She apologized to Noah after rejoining him, calling him Noel.

Izzy, Trent, and Noah were the ones to mainly open the crates. Lindsay played the airhead and sat to the side after Noah scolded her, telling her to wait until they had the frame to fill up water buckets. She absently listened to Heather grumbling as she began to fill up the buckets. '_Do I really want to team up with her? Ugh…'_

Soon, Chris was looking over the hot tubs and declaring the Gophers the winners.

_**-STS-**_

She rested against the hot tub in her, still using her red bikini and ignored the obvious leering from Cody and more subtle glances of Justin and Trent. Her eyes were slightly hooded and she noted the Bass had eliminated Ezekiel (yes, the hottie in red was still there!) as they made their way to their cabin.

* * *

When she woke up, she was quick to get her things and duck into the bathrooms, relieved that no one else was there. Lindsay's shower was quick, but still thorough, and she stood in one of her other outfits and boots eyeing herself in the mirror as she carefully made up her face. After, she straightened her hair and held it back with the headband. Lindsay scrutinized herself as much as she could in the mirror.

Black spandex hidden once more beneath a spaghetti strap dress, the top a solid tan-white color and the skirt a green monochrome skirt with a light green background and dark green vines trailing along the top and bottom trim. A red elastic belt completed it, complementing it sufficiently.

Humming one of Addy's favorite songs, she bounced cheerfully from the bathroom and went to drop off her toiletries. After doing so, she grabbed her Upod, a _Dalkomhan Pasuetal_ (Sweet Pastel in Korean) magazine, and notebook/sketchbook combo, bouncing out the door as she plugged in her earphones, One Direction's "_Over Again" _playing, and her gel pen bag clutched to her chest between the magazines and combo book.

Entering the mess hall, Lindsay skipped towards the counter dividing the dining area and kitchen, noting Eva was there. The blonde offered a wave before tugging an earbud out. "Hey, Chief?"

"It's Chef," the man corrected, surprisingly in a non harsh way. "What?"

"Can you tell me when you're done cooking?" He nodded. "Thank you!"

Replacing the earbud, she moved back to sit at the fully empty table, dropping her stuff carefully. The song switched to NU'EST's "_Pretty" _featuring Yoo Ara as she began to flip through it, making her hum along to it softly when the female idol was singing. With her dominant hand, she penciled out the different outfit combos, detailing out the makeup, too, along with the hairstyles.

Feeling something pelt her two songs later, she lifted her head and noticed Chef had tossed an acorn at her. Breakfast was ready.

Breathing in carefully, she lightly piled up her things so they didn't take up much space and went to get her gag worthy food.

_**-STS-**_

Laying on her back on the amphitheatre stage, she let the sun hit her eyelids for a bit after that nauseating meal before sitting up after her stomach settled. Tugging her combo close, she flipped to the noted magazine pages and dragged her gel pens closer.

Settling her right foot against her inner left thigh gently, left leg stretched out, she set her pens and magazine in front of her, combo book balancing on her right thigh.

Lindsay tilted her head and considered the first outfit before choosing Marissa, Addy's girlfriend, as her model. An African-Canadian beauty of a tall height, she suited warm colors the most. Ooh, maybe some green?

_**-STS-**_

It was the day after the first challenge Geoff was determined and stoked to chill with his fellow contestants, even grumpy Eva and Heather.

"Uh…" he stared in confusion at the gathered campers. "Are we missing someone?"

They looked around before Heather scoffed. "It's Lindsay," she said, eyes rolling.

"I saw her at breakfast," Eva grunted, an earbud resting on her shoulder and she absently swatted at Cody, eyes narrowing. The tech geek smiled nervously even as he eyed the device.

"I think she's at the amphitheatre," Trent mused. "She had some drawing stuff with her."

"Drawing?" Gwen perked up, the gothic girl looking at him.

"Fashion stuff, I think."

Her dark eyes turned thoughtful.

"I'll get her," Duncan offered, already moving away and towards the stage.

Catching a frowning Tyler by the shoulders, Geoff fistpumped the air. "Who wants to play large twister?!"

There a few murmurs before they cut off by a loud high pitched scream followed by a shout of pain. They collectively stared as silence fell until Duncan appeared, holding a hand to his face with Lindsay behind him, her face flustered as she carried her things, her lips moving.

He flapped a hand at her before heading towards the mess hall and she headed over to them, her head drooping.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked, moving to grab the magazine as it fell from Lindsay's arms.

"I, uh, accidentally hit Daryl-" "Duncan," Bridgette absently corrected." "-And I hit him with my book. Do you think he'll be okay?" The bombshell looked after the punk, worried. "Daddy said I get really violent when I'm startled."

"Do you not know if you're violent when startled?" Noah asked, looking away from his book to look at her.

Her cheeks tinged and blue eyes dropped to the ground as she muttered, "I usually run away."

"Huh, what do you know," Gwen mused, smirking slightly. "A blonde who knows to properly run away."

_**-STS-**_

Noah eyed the blonde haired girl, seeing her drawing an outfit with who he thought was Cody as the model. "Are you going to use everyone as a model?"

"Huh?" She looked at him in surprise then back at the page. "Oh. I guess so." Her lips curled up into a smile. "I want to be an actress and Mama said the method acting and… Stan-something system seemed to fit me best, so I wanted a lot of talents to best fit roles."

"Mm. I wouldn't really know," he said, looking back at his book, _Dracula._ "I prefer books, if it isn't obvious."

A small laugh left her. "Books are good for talent ideas. I like "_The Birth Of Venus_". It's how I got into drawing."

"And the fact that it was inspired by the painting of the Roman goddess of beauty and feminine charm?"

Hearing nothing, he looked back at her, seeing her blink blankly. Her lips moved for a moment, soundless. "I totally forgot about that." Lindsay was miffed. "How could I forget that?"

"Hey!" They looked over at Geoff, who pouted at them from his… odd position on the twister mat. It was a total tangled mess and how did Heather and Eva agree to it? "Aren't you two going to join us? Come on, dudes!"

"No thanks. I'd rather not become a knot," Noah deadpanned.

"I don't want to get all gross," Lindsay complained. "Besides, I don't want to hurt someone with my boots. Blood is kinda hard to get off my boots with all the seams."

"She has a point," Gwen pointed out, waving at Owen to spin for her.

"Your boots are black, though." Duncan said, squawking as his face impacted with the mat. "Owf."

"Blood still smells," Gwen said, lifting her leg to press against a green circle.

"Duncan, please tell me that's your mohawk touchin' my ankle," Leshawna said, dark eyes wide.

"Oh, hey!" Izzy cried. "A mouse."

There were screams and Noah couldn't help laughing as the tangled human mess collapsed in a flailing, panicky heap.

"Poor Daryl. His face isn't having a good day," Lindsay said, eyes wide in slight worry. She looked at Noah. "Think we should get ice?"

He was too busy snickering to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hey, Chester!"

_**-STS-**_

"Duncan, dude, what happened to your face?" Chris asked, peeking into the mess hall during dinner to make sure none died yet.

Said punk twitched, the left side of his face completely red from impacting and being squished against the mat, plus a faint bruise from Lindsay's notebook.

Lindsay tried to become one with the table as snickers were heard.

Noah patted her head, smirking.

_**-STS-**_

Duncan frowned, staring up at the ceiling, listening to Harold's snore, and recalled Lindsay's reaction to him scaring her.

_He moved around the stage carefully, grinning at the thought of scaring the seemingly vulnerable blonde. Her soft singing could be heard._

"Baby, jebal geuui soneul japjima," _Lindsay sang as he slid onto the stage. Duncan couldn't recognize the language. "'_Cause you should be my lady."

_Moving through the shadows, he reached out and abruptly jerked her shoulder, grinning._

_A loud, ear ringing scream left her and he didn't have the time to jerk back as she brought up the notebook, the corner hitting his cheek painfully. Duncan staggered back and tripped as she legsweeped him (which, what the fuck?). The next moment, her arm was pressed against his throat and they locked startled eyes._

_Jaw dropping slightly, Lindsay blushed, recoiling away and off his chest, hands flailing as they caught her earbud wires, tugging them from her ears as she fussed._

"_Ohmigod, I'm so sorry, Duncan! I didn't mean to hit you!" Her apologies switched between English, what he knew was French, and the language she'd been singing in._

_He clapped a hand over her mouth, blue eyes wide as she stared at him and he cupped his cheek, wincing. "It's fine, dollface. I shouldn't have scared you." Duncan quirked a lip in a half smile as she still seemed close to tears. "I'll know better than to do that next time."_

She had gotten his name right. Not just that, but she hadn't seemed airheaded at all. Could Lindsay be faking it? Then again, the hot people did seem to get far, not to mention the idiots on shows seem to get far as well when they had a smarter, meaner person to be under. In that case, most likely Heather.

Duncan smirked. It'd be fun to see if he could mess up her dumb blonde act.

* * *

Lindsay spent the next two days getting to know her fellow contestants, driving some of them (mainly the girls) crazy with her idiot persona. It was the third day after dinner that she actually spoke with Tyler, as she'd been saving him for last and he got to her first.

_**-STS-**_

It got colder at night on the peninsula, she had noted, so she was decked out in a blue knee length skort, a matching long sleeved crop top that had a complementing orange tank top beneath it, and her boots on, fuzzy rainbow socks hidden in the boots. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun, bandana looped around the hair tie and leaving her bangs to dangle and hide her face.

The tap against her foot made her look up, removing her earbuds and pause her music, making her back shift against the dock pole. "Oh, hi. Taylor, right?"

The teen usually dressed in a red tracksuit was wearing a white tank top and red basketball shorts, usual sneakers and headband still in place, offered a small knowing smirk. "Tyler actually. Though, I think you should know that we go to school together."

She froze, oblivious smile still as she stared at him, knowing that he didn't say anything about her being the major actress of the drama department.

His smirk widened. "I won't tell if you don't say anything about my baseball skills."

"I don't think I like you," Lindsay said after a moment and her eyes widened a bit further. "Oh, you're Bull!"

Bull was Grand Valley High's famous track star and infamous bunter, as he nearly always took down the people defending the bases due to his inability to stop running.

Tyler twitched. "Uh, yeah." He faltered, Lindsay having thrown him off.

Lindsay smiled sweetly up at him, swiftly gathering her things and dumping them into her red and orange hippie sling bag and stood up. She carefully tilted her head, bangs hiding her anyone looking "If you tell the truth, I'll tell Geoff and DJ about you being Bull."

He was speechless as she passed him, heading back to the cabins.

_**-STS-**_

"You're ridiculous," Tyler muttered as she left and began laughing helplessly as she bounced away. "So damn ridiculous."

Now he knew why everyone was wary of her and her family, not just because they were Grand Valley's oldest family.


End file.
